Half Moon
by Wandering Seas
Summary: Half Moon knew the truth about Jay's Wing...I mean Jayfeather, and when she sticks her nose into something she shouldn't, Half Moon ends up in a tunnel, hearing a very familiar voice abover her head...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own most of this chapter (a lot of it belongs to Erin Hunter from **"**Sign of the Moon") if you can't pick out which parts are mine, whatever. Just know that at least half (or more) of this chapter is directly from the book by Erin Hunter. I don't own Warriors, either. *sighs***

**Book of the update: Warriors series by Erin Hunter!**

Prologue

He sighed faintly and Jayfeather heard his paw steps recede as he headed toward the cave. Suddenly, Jayfeather felt a slight stirring in the air beside him. An achingly familiar sweet scent wreathed around him.

"Half Moon?" he whispered.

He couldn't see the white she-cat, but he knew that she was there beside him. Her muzzle lightly touched his ear; it felt as if lightning crackled through him.

"You chose well," she murmured.

Jayfeather swallowed. "I won't forget you," he promised.

"And I never forgot you," Half Moon replied. "Not through all the moons since we last met. Go well, return to your clan now. Find the fourth."

"Wait," he said, "before you go… I need to tell you something."

He could almost feel her warm smile. "Rock told me who you are, Jayfeather. I know now."

Jayfeather looked down in shame and sorrow. "I'm sorry for lying to you, please don't be mad."

"You didn't lie to me, Jay's Wing. You are Jayfeather _and _Jay's Wing. You are one in the same."

Jayfeather touched his nose to Half Moon's, whispering "I love you." Into her ear just as her scent faded away. Jayfeather realized that Squirrelflight, Foxleap, and Dovewing had joined him on the cliff top.

"Can we go home now?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yes," Jayfeather told her. "We have done what we had to."

He waited for the two she-cats to climb down back down the rocks and prepared to follow them. But as he cautiously lowered himself over the edge, he heard Half Moon's voice calling after him.

"I will wait for you forever, Jay's Wing!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Warriors series. **

**Book of the update: Crispin by Avi**

Chapter 1

"Ugh, Half Moon! Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" the irritable Yellowfang yowled.

Half Moon just rolled her eyes and walked away, regretting trying to wake Yellowfang up in the first place. Even in the stars, she was very grumpy. Instead, Half Moon walked over to where Feathertail was sunning herself on a rock, and asked if she wanted to explore.

"Sure," Feathertail replied and jumped right up. Ever since Feathertail had died, they had been close friends, they both had died an early death, and both kept a paw in two skies.

"The Starclan forest is so big, even as long as I've been here, I haven't seen it all!" Half Moon meowed, chuckling. Feathertail joined right in, and they continued walking, carelessly chatting as they walked through the lush green trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feathertail gave a little gasp as she saw how low the sun was in the sky. "I have to go; promised Eagle That Flies that I would bring him and Creek That Bubbles some mice or a squirrel or something. Bye!" she waved her tail as she ran off, Half Moon calling "goodbye!" after her.

Her paw steps light as air, Half Moon continued walking through the expansive forest, stopping when she saw a group of trees, grown extremely close together, with a weird light shining between the gaps. Cautiously, she crept towards the tree-circle. Poking her head between two of the tree trunks, she gasped at what she saw…

**A/N OOH! Cliffy! Sorry, ya'll I just **_**had**_** to do a cliffhanger. Don't hate me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm not Erin Hunter.**

**Book of the update: (believe it or not) Charlotte's Web by E B White**

Chapter 2

A huge glowing whirlwind had opened in the forest floor, with stars and images drowning inside. What shocked Half Moon the most, though, was that 4 cats hovered over it, watching. She felt that she should know these cats, but didn't.

Suddenly, the grey cat growled and turned to where Half Moon was hiding. Her eyes widened and she backed away slightly, staring back at this strange starlit cat. "Come here." A voice rumbled, and Half Moon stepped into the tree-circle, looking around with a mix or fear, wonder, and excitement in her eyes. The grey cat locked eyes with her again. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

The grey cat stood tall, responding, "I am Thunder. That is River, and Wind, and Shadow. We are the founders of the clans."

Half Moon stood, jaw dropped, speechless. She looked again at the cats, then at the whirlwind. "What is this place? And what is that?"

Thunder opened his mouth to speak, when an urgent yowl rang out through the forest: "Let all the leaders of all the clans join here beneath the stars for a Starclan meeting."

The cats ran out of the circle of trees, Thunder stopping only to say "we'll continue this later," before running through the trees, leaving Half Moon alone with the whirlwind and the trees.

When she was sure that they had gone, she stepped forward to look at the images in the whirlwind. She saw cats of all kinds… swimming, hunting, and talking….living. The images sped by too quickly to really notice them, but Half Moon caught glimpses. She saw two elders lying on a rock, sunning; she saw a small she-cat stalking a mouse; she saw a greyish-blue cat picking leaves off of a bush…wait a moment, that cat looked familiar….Jay's Wing!

Half Moon darted after the image, trying to see it again before it disappeared completely. She accidentally let one paw slip into the starry whirlwind, and immediately felt herself being pulled down. She clawed at the grass, trying to jerk herself free, but it was no use. The last thing she saw was Thunder coming back in, and she gave him a terrified cry for help. He just stood, dumbstruck, as she was sucked into the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm not Erin Hunter. **

**Book of the update: Pretty Little Liars series by Sara Shepard**

Chapter 3

Half Moon opened her eyes, expecting to see the stars or the cats she knew, or even an angry Thunder staring back at her. What she saw was _so_ much better.

It was her home. The one by the lake, that they used to live in before Jay's Wing convinced them to move to the mountains. The sky was blue and bright, not a star in sight **(A/N Haha. I'm a poet and I didn't know It.)**, and the sun shone down on Half Moon, warming her fur. The greens and browns of the forest were so vibrant and _real_. The StarClan forest never looked like this, even on its best days. Sure, it was beautiful, but it wasn't _alive_. This was the real thing; thisplace that she could see, hear, smell, feel, probably taste too, was real.

Half Moon stood up on shaky paws, savoring the sound of crunching pine needles and the feel of her muscles stretching. Her nose twitched as the wind ruffled her fur. Without stopping to think, she ran out of the trees; onto the wide grassy moor.

Laughing and giggling, Half Moon chased a rabbit back into the trees, then over a log and out of the trees again, losing it when she came to the lake. Frowning, she looked around again. She smelled and listened again. Half Moon's home was…different. Changed. Grown. It was like an entirely different place.

Looking up at the sky, she felt she could see the faces of her friends staring back at her. She couldn't. Sighing, Half Moon curled up into a ball by the edge of the lake and closed her eyes…..

_ The bluish-grey cat smiled sadly at her, gesturing around with her tail. She was in the stars again, with her friends, but this time seemed different. She felt as if she didn't belong. Bluestar smiled at her again, a sad look still in her eyes. "What do you feel, Half Moon?"_

_She looked at her paws, which were no longer as starry and translucent as they once were. "I feel…like I don't belong. Like I'm allowed to visit, but shouldn't stay." Bluestar nodded her head for her to continue."I feel different, like I changed…. This is my home. Is something telling me to leave? Am I supposed to be with the tribe?"_

_Bluestar smiled again. "The wish was meant to be. You no longer belong here, nor with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. You must go back."_

_She looked confused. "Back? Back where? Bluestar!" but it was too late. Bluestar had already faded away._

**A/N if you're slow, Half Moon had a dream with StarClan.**


	5. Chapter 5

A**/N I don't own Warriors series.**

**Book of the Update: Cinderella in Cleats by Carly Syms**

Chapter 4

Half Moon woke in a cold sweat, thinking of her dream. She didn't belong with StarClan? Or the Tribe? What was she supposed to go back to? She looked around her, no longer seeing her old home; now she saw a strange world, different from the one she knew so long ago.

Half Moon stood up and walked back into the forest, looking down at her solid white paws. She was so focused on the fact that her paws were not transparent or starry that she slammed her face straight into someone's fur, pushing them and herself back onto their tails.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you….."The cat froze there, sniffing the air. "Half Moon?" he whispered. She looked up into the misty blue eyes of a very familiar bluish-grey cat.

"Jay's Wing?" she pushed her nose into his pelt, sniffing. "Is it you?"

His muzzle broke into a smile as a thousand emotions went trough his cloudy eyes: confusion, happiness, love, and back to confusion again. "How did you get here, Half Moon? I know we're not in your time."

Now she was the one confused. "My time?"

Jayfeather sighed. "You know that I am really Jayfeather. What you don't know is that I'm not even from your time. I'm from the time of the clans."

"The clans?"

He sighed again and opened his mouth to reply, when a large orange cat strode though the trees. "Jayfeather, what are you doing? Who is this?"

"I was out collecting herbs, like I said. You didn't need to follow me like I was a helpless kit." The orange cat opened his mouth to speak, but Jayfeather cut him off. "I could smell you. This is Half Moon. She's from the mountains." _It's not a _total_ lie,_ he thought, _she _is_ from the mountains._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the mix-up with the last chapter! It's all fixed now, though. Had me confused for like 10 minutes before I realized that I had put in the chapter name wrong. Duh. I don't own Warriors. I promise. If I did, Lionblaze wouldn't have such a hard love life.**

**Book of the update: Seekers series by Erin Hunter**

Chapter 5

As they padded back to what Half Moon guessed was their camp, the orange cat kept murmuring directions to Jay's Wi- Jayfeather. "Watch your step. Thorn! There's a tree up here. We're close to camp now."

Finally, Jayfeather turned and screeched at the other cat: "Lionblaze, I have been walking through this forest since I was kitted! Just because I can't see doesn't mean that I don't know my way around! You don't have to treat me like a kit."

Half Moon stumbled a bit when he said this. "You….can't see?" she couldn't believe that he hadn't told her. Or that she hadn't noticed. She thought that they were closer than that.

Jayfeather slowed down to walk beside her. "Yes. I'm sorry that I never told you, Half Moon. I just…." The last part was mumbled.

Half Moon brushed his tail with hers. "What was that last part? I couldn't hear."

Jayfeather seemed to be looking at Lionblaze for a moment before he responded. **(BTW, he was looking into his mind to see if Lionblaze could hear them.)** "I just didn't want you to look at me like I was useless. Or to pity me, which is wore. I didn't want to change your opinion of me."

Half Moon actually _did_ wrap her tail around his this time. "Jay, no matter what, I will always feel the same way about you."

Jayfeather looked gratefully at her, but there seemed to be a hint of doubt in his gaze. As Lionblaze turned around, he practically jumped away from her, taking his tail with him. "Are you two coming? I was planning on seeing Firestar _today_." Jayfeather glared and stalked ahead of them both, while Half Moon only gave murmured apologies, too concerned with Jayfeather's behavior to pay much attention. Why did he doubt her? And why was it that every time this other cat turned, Jayfeather acted like he hardly knew her?


	7. Chapter 7

A**/N sorry for the late update; my compute was having issues. I don't own Warriors**

**Book of the update: Bluestar's Prophecy by Erin Hunter**

Chapter 6

"Stay with Jayfeather while I speak to Firestar."

Half Moon looked around the camp; surprisingly, only a few cats were staring at the stranger in their midst. Jayfeather seemed to read her mind** (A/N if only she knew…)**, answering my question: "Thunderclan is used to outsiders. Firestar accepts everyone into the clan. That reminds me, when you speak to Firestar, you cannot tell them that I am in love with you. Or about Jay's Wing. Nobody here can know."

Half Moon looked confused. "Why not? And I already told you, Jayfeather and Jay's Wing are the same cat: you."

Jayfeather smiled. "Thank you. And I promise to explain everything later, but for now just please don't tell anybody."

"I promise."

Firestar looked at Half moon as they sat in his den. "So….you're called Half Moon and you came from the mountains."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why we have never seen you before when we have visited the Tribe in the past?"

Half Moon opened her mouth to answer when a cat stepped inside to speak with Firestar, freezing when she saw Half Moon. "You?"

**A/N sorry if you think Jay is OC, but that's how Erin Hunter had him act around Half Moon. I don't think he would be all bratty around her, do you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I no own Warriors. Capishe? **

**Book of the update: New Moon by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 7

"Excuse me…do I know you?" Half Moon asked as politely as she could.

The cat pulled herself fully into the den, and Half Moon saw that her legs just dragged behind her; she must have been injured and stuck like that. It had happened to a cat that had fallen half-way down the mountain once.

"I've seen you before….in a dream…..you were in the mountains, but I didn't recognize any of the cats…..I saw you with Jayfeather, and-"

She was cut off as Jayfeather poked his head into the den. "Briarlight, it's time for your exercises. You have to do them now, okay?"

Briarlight sighed and gave Half Moon one last look before following Jayfeather out of the den. Firestar looked at her oddly. Half Moon just stared back in bewilderment.

~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayfeather waited until she had pulled herself fully into the medicine cat's den. "Tell me your dream."

Briarlight looked confused and sort of sacred. "It was just a dream, no way it could be true….."

"Tell me." He growled.

"Okay….you were both sitting on that ledge in the mountains**(a/n I can't remember if Briarlight went to the mountains before her injury, but let's pretend she did, okay?)** staring at the stars, but you weren't. You could…see, and you were staring at her. But she didn't look just the same….she looked silvery and thin….._starry_ almost…" she was so focused that she didn't notice as Jayfeather seemed to be getting increasingly nervous as she spoke. "And she said something I couldn't make out, then you touched noses, and she seemed to be getting fainter, then you…..you said that you….loved her…and she faded away."

Jayfeather took a deep breath as she finished the story. "Briarlight, you can't tell _anyone_ about this. Promise me that you won't?"

"But…it was just a dream….right…?"

His milky grey eyes pointed right at hers. "No. It wasn't just a dream." Her mouth dropped open in shock and he continued slowly. "Promise?"

Briarlight swallowed then did the most unexpected thing yet: she started to chuckle. "Alright, I won't tell anyone, Lover boy. Or should I say Jay's Wing?"

**A/N little Hunger Games reference there ;P Also, has anyone else seen that old show, Ocean Girl(the real people one)? If they do, does Briarlight remind you of Cass? She makes me think of Cass evertime I picture her. I don't know why….**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own Warriors.**

**Book of the update: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J K Rowling**

Chapter 8

After Half Moon talked to Firestar, Jayfeather took her to the medicine den to "see if she had any injuries".

"Okay. I promised you that I would explain, and here goes. Rock told you that I'm not from your time, right?" she nodded. "Okay, but right now, you're in _my_ time, instead of the other way around. And in my time, in the Clans, we have medicine cats; that's me. Medicine cats aren't allowed to have mates or kits. We're not allowed to fall in love. My mother did, and she gave me, my brother, and my sister to our aunt to raise as her own. We only just found out a few moons ago that we were not her kits. My mother was medicine cat before me, and she had to step down from her position when the clan found out what had happened. Before they did, it drove my sister to near insanity trying to find out what was wrong with our life story. She tried to run away and a tunnel collapsed in on her and we haven't seen her since. My brother took it to heart and tried to prove himself to the clan; he tried so hard to be the perfect warrior that for a while, he was pulled into a dark place and it took him a while to come out. Now he pushes himself so hard that he even drove away the only cat he truly loves. Me, I became the medicine cat as I was supposed to, but it's gotten me into all sorts of trouble with Rock, and your time, and my clan mates….. Anyway, the point is, _we_ have to be a secret. I love you, Half Moon, but I'm not allowed to. Do you understand?"

Half Moon nodded. "I understand."

Briarlight looked back and forth between the two of them in confusion. "What…?"

Jayfeather glared at her for ruining their moment. "I'll deal with _you_ later." He said.

**A/N Ok, so this chapter was mainly about explaining. More will happen in the future chapters. Promise. Anyways, that monologue was fun to write. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the really late update; I just started school, and this past week has been a bit…hectic. No excuse, but whatever. I don't own Warriors.**

**Book of the update: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins**

Chapter 9

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High rock for a clan meeting." Firestar yowled.

Grumbling and curious cats crept in from every corner of the camp, eager to hear what was to be done with Half Moon. She looked at her paws, nervous with all these eyes on her. She realized how weak she must look, and pulled her head up, staring at the crowd gathered there, but mostly at Jayfeather.

"I have decided that Half Moon will be an honorary Clan member. Until she can prove herself worthy, she will not have a warrior name. She will stay in the warriors den and shall be trained by myself. That is all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HALFMOON'SDREAM!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bluestar was looking up at the sky, with a cat peering over her shoulder. They both turned and looked at me. "Only fire will save the clan." The said. Over and over "Only fire will save the clan. Only fire will save the clan." The shadow of a cat crossed the moon, a cat with flames streaming out of his tail. I looked at the cats. "I do not know these cats. This won't help them." The dream changed. I was in a field and I saw a cat chasing after a moth. One of the insect's wings fell off and floated over to me… the cat continued jumping after the one-winged moth, ignoring the starry cats surrounding her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n me no own**

**Book of the update: Silksinger by Laini Taylor**

Chapter 10

She thought about telling Jayfeather about her dream, but worried that he would think it was just some foolish nonsense. Every cat knows that the ancestors don't speak through dreams, they use signs, right? Oh well. She had more important matters to deal with anyways. The clan cats and their leader, Firestar, were starting to ask questions about her home that she did not have answers to….

**A/N so that was about 50 words…..pathetic. Virtual sand dollars to anyone who will give me an idea what to do next! () () () Or, if you're **_**normal**_** *shudder*, you can have virtual cookies (::) (::) (::)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I CANNOT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IF NO ONE GIVES ME AN IDEA! I need ideas, or I'm going to have to quit this story and put it up for adoption! IDEAS PLEASE!**

**~SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm really sorry, but I've decided that I won't be continuing this story. It was really a hard decision to make, and strangle me all you want in reviews or PMs, but it was the best choice. Trust me, if I had continued this, it would have gotten so horrible that it would be a crime for it to even exist. Anyone wishing to adopt this story, just PM me or tell in a review and we can work something out.**

**I'm so sorry!**

** ~SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis**


End file.
